


20 RT's

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RT Podcast, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18:45 @AH_Brownman :<br/>Standing on the side-lines watching the #RTPodcast. Could be worse- Oh no wait, @JoelHeyman is on. Hate that guy.</p><p> </p><p>18:56 @AH_Brownman:<br/>20RT’s and I'll crash the #RTPodcast. @Sorola will be turning in his ‘not grave’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 RT's

_18:45 @AH_Brownman :_

_Standing on the side-lines watching the #RTPodcast. Could be worse- Oh no wait, @JoelHeyman is on. Hate that guy._

* * *

 

_18:56 @AH_Brownman:_

_20RT’s and I'll crash the #RTPodcast. @Sorola will be turning in his ‘not grave’._

* * *

One hundred and twenty five retweets approximately seven and a half minutes later (some kind of personal record, really) Ray was standing at the side lines in the hoody Joel had tossed at him a little while earlier, chewing nervously at the skin of his thumb. He glanced at Patrick, who rolled his eyes but nodded, giving him permission to enter the set unannounced. Ray grinned at him in thanks, supressing the slight sting of nerves he felt before striding onto the set confidently.

“Surprise guest Ray Narvaez Jr?” Adam announced, sounding a little surprised as Ray smirked at them all as he entered the set in full view of the cameras. Brandon and Blaine both shared equally confused smiles which Ray ignored, turnomg to Joel, who was staring up at him with an unreadable smirk on his face.

“Who set you up to this?” he asked, velvet voice running over Ray like it's namesake fabric on his skin.

“Twitter.” He shrugged his reply. Joel's response was to smile wickedly eyes sparkling as he turned to look out to the cameras.

“Which- which camera are we on? This one?” he pointed. Patrick nodded from his place in the booth. “Good.” Joel stared directly into the camera. “Thank you, twitter.”

Everone just laughed, as Joel pulled Ray down by the wrist into his lap letting his boyfriend settle against him. Ray’s legs dangled over the side of the chair facing the cameras and he pulled his DS out of his pocket.

Joel fumbled with the laptop which he was had now been set the task of balancing on top of Ray. "How am I supposed to use this is you’re playing on your fucking DS?” he asked with faux-annoyance. Ray shrugged.

“Hey. Nobody on twitter said this was a full proof plan.” He protested, yes flying back to his device so he could load up Tetris. Joel rolled his eyes, and handed the laptop over to Adam, who was closest to him.

“I guess I'll just have to put up with you then. Although, you don’t have a sequential speed up to 775 MBps, nor have access to any kind of server.” He pointed out as his hand settled on Ray's shin, the other one resting against his face. Ray rolled his eyes but failed to hide the smile from his face.

“You’re such a nerd.” He mumbled affectionately. Joel smiled back at him and silently squeezed his kneecap.

“You guys are cute-ing up the podcast, cut it out.” Adam complained as he scrolled through the twitter feed where countless fans were cooing over Ray and Joel’s minor displays of affection. Ray rolled his eyes as Joel laughed briefly, before turning his attention back to Adam and the rest of the podcast guests.

“Sorry. Where were we?”

They launched back into conversation about butts and all sorts of shit that Ray had no idea about as he fell into the abyss that was his game of Tetris. Although an inconvinient plan, it was nice to be comfortably nestled in Joel’s lap surrounded by the strong cologne scent his boyfriend always gave off.

Joel’s hand moving subtly to rest on his thigh and squeezing just lightly wasn’t half bad either. Occasionally, the other hand would settle in his hair, rubbing gently and affectionately. Ray zoned out on the words of his co-workers and fell into the comfortable caress and continued his game for a while.

“Can I tell that story? Wait. I don’t even know if I can go into this.”

Joel looked to Ray, who'd perked up at his ramblings. "Ray. Can I go into this?”

“Into what?” Ray tore his attention fully away from his game.

Everyone else watched as Joel leaned forwards, muttering something incomprehensible into Ray’s ear. However, judging by the heat creeping into Ray’s cheeks and the small smile that grew on his face, it was clear he understood.

“No- wait,” Ray was saying. “You can’t say about- you know, but… maybe-” this time, Ray leant in, whispering in Joel’s ear for a few seconds, before they watched the older begin to shake his head.

“No! I can't tell that!”

“Why not?” Ray laughed. Joel blushed.

“Absolutely- because just not! Why do I even ask you?!”

Ray just laughed, leaning into the microphone but keeping his eyes locked with Joel’s the whole time. There was a challenging glint in the olders eye, as they held eye contact for a few seconds.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Joel warned him, unable stip the grin from growing on his face. “Don’t play this game,” he shook his head. “I'll win. I always win.”

Ray paused for another second.

“So basically- this one time Joel wa-”

Joel’s hand clamped over Ray’s mouth quickly, causing him to drop his DS to the floor and squirk around as he tried desperately to get back to the mic. Being the stronger of the two, Joel managed to pull him back easily, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him away as their onlookers laughed and commented at their scuffle.

“This is how you _know_ Joel is definitely some kind of kidnapper.” Brandon joked. Adam laughed.

“Yeah, look at that technique.” He observed as Ray and Joel continued to fight, Ray desperately trgig to tell the story and Joel hellbent on preventing him from doing so. Adam turned back to his laptop.

“And here come the Joelay tweets.” He announced, smiling and shaking his head. He glanced at the time on the computer. “We should really wrap up anyway.” he noted.

“No!” Ray cried, lurching for the mic again before Joel _stood_ , pulling Ray up with him like he weighed nothing. Joel laughed wickedly before leaving the set with Ray in his arms, making everyone else laugh along at them.

“Joel is now leaving the set.” Blaine narrated. “And he is carrying Ray like a fucking baby.”

There was the soft sound of the two fumbling off camera, making the others continue to giggle as they wrapped up the stream.

“Too late now.” Joel mumbled, finally settling Ray down and tickling his sides. Ray laughed uncontrollably, trying to push Joel away from him.

“You bastard.” He laughed. “I fucking hate you.”

Joel smiled and stopped tickling. “I love you too, asshole.” He said, leaning in and capturing Ray’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“Moron.” Ray whispered, before he tiptoed back up, and kissed Joel again.

_19:35_

_@AH_Brownman:_

_Thank you to my final total of 637/20 retweeters. Was worth it! #RTPodcast_

* * *

 

_19:37_

_@JoelHeyman:_

_Reply to: @AH_Brownman you’re too cute to be mad at, unfortunately._

* * *

 

_19:40_

_@AH_Brownman:_

_Reply to: @JoelHeyman It’s a blessing and a curse._


End file.
